pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Auron/Archive 5
This is an archive of my talk page, from October 20th, 2007 to December 6th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. lulz Funniest match ever ^^ Tycn 11:23, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Gawd, got massive lag from wiki >.< Tycn 11:31, 20 October 2007 (CEST) Gyala Need Gyala HM? Me and keiko are gonna do it now — Skuld 23:14, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :with woh monk heroes? -Auron 23:15, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Na with my awesome necros. I tried to H/H it many a time, the only thing i'm lacking is dmg, more people to hold canisters should be good :p — Skuld 23:17, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::lulz. so you want a canister bitch eh -Auron 23:18, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::::yes :p coming? — Skuld 23:19, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Uh... only if you fail a few times. Lots of pvx stuff happening atm, but when I'm done sorting it out I'd be willing to go gw. -Auron 23:21, 22 October 2007 (CEST) crappy assassin build Reverting 3 different edits, on 3 different occasions is either against the rules or it is not. Editing a tested build is either against the rules or it is not. Hard blocking someone for 10 minutes, 53 minutes after their last edit is not a prevention. I think mgrinshpon should apologise to him and be less of a douchebag in the future. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 91.89.38.162 ( ) }. :And i think you should sign your comments and not break PvX:NPA. Lord Belar 01:18, 23 October 2007 (CEST) ::Look at recent changes. Its freaking vandal land in that build. - Rawrawr 01:27, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Who are DoM and Fine? DoM beat vD yesterday, so they must be half decent. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :Running what, hexes on jade? Real Teazer are bad euros that do HA and gimmick the shit out of gvg because they suck too much to win using a real build (see also; GANK). I'd heard of dom before, but they are still one of those "whoru" guilds. -Auron 13:58, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::Variation on that. Frozen Isle. Lord of all tyria 14:02, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::Hexes are still imba. Tycn 14:04, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::True. Lord of all tyria 14:07, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I can still remember the time when gank ran dual BSurge and a clumsiness spammer b/c their monks overheal on everything.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:19, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::The time when...? They did it every match (pretty sure they still do), cos its the only way they can win GvGs. -Auron 18:50, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::No they dropped the 2nd bsurge, still have 1 and a clumsiness spammer, they've been running weird shit like BA + cripshot (one w/ barbed arrows the other w/ apply). pretty sure they still run w/ only 1 frontliner.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:54, 24 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ironically, that is what my guild runs :/. Looks a little like: AoM/AoM/Cripshot/Magabane/Mindblast with wards and aegis/Mindblast with WoW, AR, and splinter/WoH+Aegis/RC+Aegis. Both MB run the flag with haste, but we usually win with the fist push. T-spiking our way to victory. ~Readem just wondering... as an admin / sysop / what have you, you can remove all those votes on Build:R/N Touch Ranger because you don't necessarily agree with them? i understand that numbers point to the fact that it isn't the best anymore, but still. a few of those votes were stupidity, but quite a few of them should have remained imo, because isn't voting based on what users think about the build? Empty Orchestra 01:02, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :Taken from Real Vetting: :*"A vote must be based on facts. Votes that are entirely based on a false premise, flagrantly misrepresent a builds ability or demonstrate a minimal understanding of in-game mechanics are considered invalid." :I removed votes that flagrantly misrepresented the build's ability, aka, 5 for effectiveness. -Auron 01:23, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::tbh, i think having all those removed votes looks sloppy(not that i disagree with their removal). If you cant just delete individual votes all together, then maybe you could wipe all the votes and throw it into featured or something. A few removed votes looks fine, but when its that many it looks sloppy and takes away from credibility imo.Bob fregman 06:22, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::Hey, I noticed that, although you removed ~35 other votes, you missed Mgrinshpon's...Was that intentional? He gave similar reasoning to several people you did remove, but you didn't get his, because he's an admin? Just wondering. --Dukuadmer 16:50, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::::It's not because grinch is an admin. Auron removed DE's and Armond's votes, and they're admins. He probably didn't remove it because grinch didn't give it a 5 for effectiveness. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 18:08, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::::"flagrantly misrepresent a builds ability" doesn't seem like a 5 in Effectiveness when you think it deserves a 4. 76.19.223.231 23:09, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sorry, was gone for the weekend (am gone tomorrow as well, but I got intarweb tonight). ::::::I was removing all 5 effectiveness votes until that proxy vandal hit GWiki; then I was tied up for a few hours and forgot to continue. I will get back to the task when I have time to spare. As Wizardboy777 pointed out, I was not leaving votes of people I liked; I got sidetracked and left all the votes (sysop or non-sysop) that were past the point I got to. ::::::"doesn't seem like a 5 in Effectiveness when you think it deserves a 4" ::::::I don't think it deserves a 4. I don't even think it deserves a 3. But I figure that people could make the argument that it qualifies for 4 effectiveness, and I really wasn't going to debunk 60 odd votes point-by-point; I just know and can state easily that it is simply is not effective enough to warrant a 5 (hell, it does nothing but steal a bit of life; it runs out of energy, it can't cast spells well at all, it has no snares, no knockdowns, no interrupts, etc). ::::::And no, this is not the end; more of a beginning. I'll go around to builds with tons of retarded votes and remove them. -Auron 08:18, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::A policy something like this should be added, imo.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 08:29, 28 October 2007 (CET) Hi, noticed that you did some mass purging, so here's a couple more on the toucher votes: *Shogunshen - no idea what he's talking about *Eloc Jcg - no explanation *Arse Biter - 1 for universality while he says it's a good build. Seems to be because he hates the build Also a lot of users with good or bad avarage point votes with very little explanation, although "all around good" or "doesn't work anymore" etc might be considered as valid explanation. -- (gem / talk) 20:37, 28 October 2007 (CET) Oy, also noticed that ypu'll be doing this to other builds too. Great! -- (gem / talk) 20:38, 28 October 2007 (CET) : I thought gem left because the users here acted stupid or something like that. єяøהħ 12:29, 29 October 2007 (CET) :: Quote from my user page: ''"I guess I'll just search and edit builds and stay completely out of the talk pages." I've broken against that now because I saw some very wrong actions taken, but I (again) noticed how this wiki and it's admins suck. -- (gem / talk) 22:08, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::: We may have shitty admins but at least we aren't policy nazis and do what's best for the wiki as a whole rather than act as zealots for something completely and totally trivial. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:30, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::IMO purge all the votes and resubmit for vetting. Might rid ourselves of it altogether. :) --71.229.204.25 22:32, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::That wouldn't help because the toucher would be back in great again when it clearly doesn't deserve that. Touchers aren't as good in terms of effectiveness compared to numerous other builds. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:36, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::Yeah, but it'd skip all this drama and give Armond a reason to delete votes that people won't QQ about. --71.229.204.25 22:38, 29 October 2007 (CET) Is it possible to split the page into PvP and PvE pages as the build clearly works great in PvE (see my vote) but votes are deleted based on PvP. -- (gem / talk) 22:41, 29 October 2007 (CET) :That's been needed for a long time. Some builds may be great in PvE, but only passable in PvP, and end up getting unfavored. Lord Belar 22:43, 29 October 2007 (CET) lulz 2 So much for HA spam until the weekend... some people decided to report me during the halloween events... Maybe doing it in all caps, or twice in a row, wasn't the smartest of ideas :P Banned til around 4 am Saturday, but I'll be out Saturday and Sunday anyway. -- Armond Warblade 22:01, 31 October 2007 (CET) :WTF could u do to get anyone to report you in HA... people do stuff like that all the time there, everyone's pretty chill about it by now.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:04, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::lol? HA people are retarded. They're even worse than PvErs. They'd report you for winning if they had the chance. -Auron 22:46, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::What's wrong with PvErs? — Skakid9090 22:53, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::Word of Healing. - Rawrawr 23:02, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::::And healing breeze. On everything. -Auron 23:44, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Orison. Terror 23:46, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Warrior=Hundred Blades, Ranger=Barrage, Ele=Dual Attune, Necro=SS/MM, Mesmer=Non-existant, Monk=Word of Healing, Assassin=Crit barrager, Rit=Explosive MM, Para=Armorbuffspammer (owaitdatspvpaswel!) Derv=Perma AoB. - Rawrawr 23:56, 1 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::WoH + healing tocuh = gg RA — Skakid9090 23:58, 1 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Me and my friends spam so much radomly stupid shit in HA, and none of us ever got banned one of my friends even spammed stuff like "JEWS SUCK THIS" and stuff like that. usually when im there people laugh and not ban.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:17, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::You must've said something really racist, Armond. :) --71.229.204.25 03:20, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::REALLY REALLY racist.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:23, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::He called people naggers mirite? -Auron 03:25, 2 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Awesome win. But I got banned for actions during the mad king stuff. I was singing "The Ten Dirty Words" by blink182... well, I skipped the last part. -- Armond Warblade 05:49, 2 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Armond, I think you need to learn some better songs. --71.229.204.25 06:16, 2 November 2007 (CET) Build talk:Rt/any Binding Rift Spiker I'm getting annoyed by Guild of Deals' arguments. Could you just do something with the build? Shogunshen 15:27, 4 November 2007 (CET) Come help with my retarded build idea User:Edru viransu/Builds/GvG/Mind Blast Hexes --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:01, 8 November 2007 (CET) Attention Please check out my post on PvXwiki:Financing. It's important that all admins at least leave a comment. gcardinal 09:00, 12 November 2007 (CET) Advices On this and this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:42, 13 November 2007 (CET) I need your opinion Could you care to look at my Paragon build here? thanks if you do. BaineTheBotter 08:55, 18 November 2007 (CET) :42. -Auron 10:07, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::Also, the SMS-approved imbagon is prof=P/W spe=11+1 comma=8+1 lea=11+1for the Eyes!"Vanguard Battle Standard of Honorof LightningYourselves!" (Kurzick)of FlameRefrainNothing to Fear!"Anger/build (plus runes). Command for shield (because extra armor = win), the rest is self-explanatory. -Auron 10:13, 18 November 2007 (CET) :::I think mine is better though.just needs a little tweak.Thanks for your opinion. BaineTheBotter 11:50, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::::I've Edited the build, hope you'll go check it out again, also please comment on my HB build =) BaineTheBotter 15:29, 28 November 2007 (CET) 71.229.204.25 Wait, what? I've never been blocked, how can I be circumventing one? --lol proxy Someone's abusing their admin powers... 74.241.181.110 04:24, 19 November 2007 (CET) :Ignore them, but if you want to ban the IPs unban his main. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:27, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Readem banned himself indefinitely, signaling the end of his contributions to this site. Defiant de-sysop'd him for his lacking behavior and because he was uninterested in contributing. Him using an IP to edit will be circumventing a ban (and since the ban is infinite, he shouldn't ever edit the site). -Auron 08:23, 19 November 2007 (CET) Userbox May I use teh mudkip userbox plzzZzzz? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:32, 19 November 2007 (CET) :I can't really tell you not to. -Auron 12:05, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::Thankz a lot pal :P. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 19:57, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::Lulz Auron, why don't you use a mudkip peekture instead of the letters? it'll be Beeta. BaineTheBotter 15:28, 28 November 2007 (CET) XD :--71.229.204.25 11:14, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::O dam, b& from gw *and* pvx. -Auron 11:28, 21 November 2007 (CET) :::E-peen'd. --71.229.204.25 11:36, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::::I CAN BAN YOU FOR A WHOLE MINUTE TOO, MR. I'M-SUCH-A-GREAT-ANON -- Armond Warblade 11:42, 21 November 2007 (CET) Bulbapedia??? Want to have a match? i liek 3v3 tbh. 14:43, 21 November 2007 (CET) :No, not especially. -Auron 06:27, 22 November 2007 (CET) Need help With this HA build.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:59, 22 November 2007 (CET) :That's a pretty lacking spike. 71 x 7 isn't even 500 damage, let alone the bare minimum of 650; the followup spike skill is 1s cast, which makes "clean spikes" pretty much impossible unless you happen to be spiking a severely DP'd target. The lack of reliable deep wound (Augury of Death on a Mo/A, maybe?) or anything to strip enchants (Mo/N) makes this a poorly-equipped build for HA. Teams stack enchants on ghostlies, so trying to get one down with SoJ is going to fail 100% of the time; and without the ability to grab altars from opposing teams, you really can't get far. The abundant healing doesn't matter a ton if you can't kill anything. :The build reminds me of the old Signet of Mystic Wrath spike, which is no longer viable (SoMW would work better than SoJ, and it *still* wouldn't be enough to win). SoMW had a bunch of maintainable bonds like life barrier/bond and succor and all 8 monks would spike with SoMW; a Mo/N or two (usually a bip on less experienced teams) would have something like Gaze of Contempt to get spikes through prot. Spiking with SoMW freed up an elite slot, which made the build more effective overall (one lod monk, one rc monk, one divert hexes monk etc drove through all kinds of pressure). The problem with Signet of Mystic Wrath is the 20s recharge and split maps, but the problem with that SoJ build is lack of damage. -Auron 06:26, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::Shatter Storm = enchant removal, but besides that your pretty much right. Spike takes ~3 seconds including followup, so it gives the infuser a chance to infuse. Augury would work better for dw but no way to fit it in. Switch the para to /A and it loses enchant removal. Switch monk to /A and it isnt in sync with the others. The only thing it really has going for it is all the kd's and the main spike being AoE. Might be a flawed concept but i have hopes and will try and find workarounds.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:54, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::Raaaa, forgot the paragon for the most part. Shatter is nice, but sb is alot more spammable (especially when you get a 20+ recharge on shatter), and that's pretty much what you want to remove all the time - and it's most important in 3-way koth matches. Spiking both monks followed by the Ghostly is the only reliable way to take control of the altar. Waiting 12 seconds (or however long) between spikes and hoping the other team forgets to infuse isn't a great way to do it. :::The spike isn't powerful enough to kill anything. You have 7 Monks sacrificing their secondary to spam a nonlethal spike faster. Any infuse monk will catch it unless he's somehow out of energy (and since you have no damage whatsoever outside of the spike, he's not likely to be wasting energy on small prots). :::All in all, smite monks are bad. They have no pressure, and the build is absolutely decimated by nr/tranq (which is still pretty popular). In a meta where people all run sup runes and no vitae, this might work; but I don't see that happening, what with the Nightfail power creep and everything doing more damage. :::La Vien ran a banish + spear of light smiteball, but that's a totally different concept. That takes quite a few decent players and a different mindset entirely. -Auron 07:15, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::Meh, imo, the best thing it has going for it is AoE in HA. Needs ''considerable damage (damage other than wanding and smite condition or whatever). Res chant is, imo, asking ghostly to dshot, but I'm not too experienced with that, so I won't make too many comments. Aegis, Prot Spirit, and Spirit Bond are all good, though; the biggest problem is that you're trying to make smiting do damage. Until Zealot's/Draw spam isn't considered an issue (lol nf power creep?), that's not likely to happen. -- Armond Warblade 09:43, 24 November 2007 (CET) Anyways, Auron, I gave you a present, hope you like it. -- Nova -- ( ) 02:05, 26 November 2007 (CET) :I r urge to banhammer those who cower and hide... :D -- Armond Warblade 07:36, 26 November 2007 (CET) Battle Rage Auron '' Last edit: 05:27, 04 Aug 2007 (CEST) ''Eviscerate > this. Battle Rage is simply a bad elite. Also, Bull's > prot strike for this... no snares on a war build ftl. '' :Don't need a snare if your constantly running 33%faster. Gives you Protector's Bonus Damage. You also have to admit that the build works really well for using a crap elite, but I don't know if you even attempted to try it. Battle Rage Warrior --Lann 01:13, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::Being able to bash on an immobilised foe that's unable to use most skills is much more valuable than the speed boost. Especially before the nerf, that build spiked way too slowly to be of any real threat. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 01:37, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::Bull's Strike is simply one of the best skills in the game. It's easily in the top five (up there with rof and bsurge). Leaving it out for whatever reason is a mistake, especially on axe bars (where snares and knockdowns are hard to come by). -Auron 02:20, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::::Thats my thought of why its on the bar. Bull's Strike IS in varients. I agree with you on the value of knockdown, but what you argued was their was no snare, when the build does not need one. --Lann 05:00, 1 December 2007 (CET) :::::Mending and Flare in the variants, WoH and RI in the main bar. We rate based on the main bar, not the variants. Besides, the war needs a snare so other guys can get in there and bash him up. Even rangers don't like it when things suddenly start running out of bow range. -- Armond Warblade 05:16, 1 December 2007 (CET) Hai Which is worse, this, or this?''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer''' 03:08, 2 December 2007 (CET) :The one with a remove hex-agon. -Auron 11:09, 2 December 2007 (CET) Question Why do the skills link to the "offical wiki" rather than to the wiki in which this site is a fork from? Shouldn't the skills link to the orginal guildwiki as it acts as the previous host of the builds section? 124.191.74.29 11:03, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Originally, we started linking to GWW as a sort of boycott of GuildWiki; Gcardinal didn't approve of Phil's actions with GuildWiki, so we linked to GWW instead. Even now, we don't know what'll become of GuildWiki; I suppose it's in good hands (well... "good") at Wikia, but I can't be sure. I am pretty sure that ArenaNet will keep hosting their wiki at least until they stop hosting Guild Wars, so we're safe going with them. -Auron 11:10, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::So has this wiki severed all ties to the orginal now? 124.191.74.29 11:14, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::No. You can still use inter-wiki links to it (something like gw:article). Seeing as we're considering going over to Wikia as well, breaking off all ties would be a bad idea in the long run. -Auron 11:20, 4 December 2007 (CET) Maelstrom Just killed my H/H group 15 times today. nice choice of skill. DF+MS FTW BaineTheBotter 15:20, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Yeah, h/h AI is really bad. I've gotten so irritated by it that it's second nature to flag my heroes away when I see maelstroms or sandstorms coming. I hate how they like to stand in it and cast :/ -Auron 22:52, 4 December 2007 (CET) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:209.189.130.127 Srsly, y ban? -- Armond Warblade 02:15, 6 December 2007 (CET) Readem's emooooooo. 68.35.91.2 03:02, 6 December 2007 (CET) :To avoid the drama that comes with that user. -Auron 10:51, 6 December 2007 (CET)